


Solace

by redeem147



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Alternate Reality, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-15
Updated: 2011-08-15
Packaged: 2017-10-22 15:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/239533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redeem147/pseuds/redeem147
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He couldn't keep her safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solace

She didn't hear the knock on the door at first. She'd turned the telly up loud, like she did most nights. It kept her company.

The knock was insistent. She heard it, finally, dragged herself off the sofa, and shuffled to the door in her furry slippers. "Who is it?" she asked, cautious of opening to a stranger.

"Me."

She smiled then, a wide grin. It had been a month since she'd seen her daughter. "Come in then, the two of you," she called, opening the door to the night.

He was alone in the doorway.

"Where's Rose?" she asked. "Is she behind you?"

He didn't say a word. He just looked at her, face set in grim expression.

She saw the pain in his eyes. She reached up, slapping him hard on the side of the face.

He just stared at her. Like he wanted more.

"No," she said. "No!" Her breath came in sharp pants as her eyes filled with tears. "NO!" She pounded on his chest, her fists beating out the rhythm. "No! No! NO!"

"I'm sorry," was all he said, looking away.

She collapsed in tears, collapsed in his arms, soaking his lapels. "You said you'd keep her safe." Her voice was muffled by the fabric. He stroked her back as though she were a child.

He brought her a cup of tea as she sat on the sofa, eyes unseeing. He sat beside her, and tried to take her hand, but she pulled it away.

"I see her. In your eyes," he said.

She looked at him then. "God help me, I see her in yours."

"Come with me."

"Come with you. In that box. That thing. Risk everything. You must think I'm mad."

He stood then. "I should go."

"I hate you."

"I know."

She put down the tea. "I'll come."


End file.
